


The Truth Comes Out

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: At the first 'Superfriends' game night that involves Susan Vasquez, Lucy Lane, and Maggie Sawyer as well as the regular Superfriends certain truths are revealed during a game of Truth or Dare.





	

“All right, all right, I’ll play!” Alex groaned as she picked up her beer bottle from the counter in Kara’s kitchen and followed the blonde-haired woman out to the open space of her living room. “What are we playing anyway?”

“Truth or dare!” Kara declared with a bright smile as she pulled Alex down onto the ground. “This is the first time that we’ve managed to convince Vasquez, Lucy, and Maggie to all come to the same Superfriends get together… what better game to play than truth or dare?”

“I’ve got a few options,” Lucy muttered half under her breath before she threw Kara a smile. “It’ll be fun… especially with all the ammunition I have for James.”

“Oh god,” James grunted and dropped his head into his hands, “I’m going to be so drunk by the end of the night, aren’t I?”

“Definitely.” Winn chuckled and nudged the taller man in the shoulder with his elbow. “But, that’s the point of the game.”

Kara grinned brightly as she shuffled into the circle after she deposited various bottles of spirits on the coffee table behind the circle. “Remember, don’t drink this one.” Kara said and tapped her fingers against the edge of a large bottle that had ‘For Kryptonian Consumption ONLY’ scrawled across the side of it that she took for herself. “Or you’ll die.” 

Maggie blinked in surprise. “Like, actually die? Or feel like it?”

“Oh, no, actually die.” Alex confirmed with a jerky nod of her head. “Humans can’t break down the complexes in there, and it is pretty toxic to us.”

“So… you won’t be getting any kisses for the rest of the night then?” Maggie asked in a whisper for Alex (and Kara) only to hear. “Bummer.”

A small smirk crept across Alex’s lips before she nudged the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal a small patch secured to her wrist. “Already taken care of,” she said with a wave of her hand, “this is releasing a small dosage of the enzyme needed to break down Kara’s drink which will render any minute amounts that make it into my bloodstream entirely harmless.”

“Right…” Maggie whistled. “I forgot we’re dealing with Super-Bioengineer-Danvers here.” 

“All right!” Kara whined as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I need you to stop being all brilliant for a minute… it is time for fun, not science.”

“But science is fun.” Alex joked with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the older woman and rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.” She muttered as she turned back to the group. “Who wants to go first?”

“Which one will result in fewer arguments… youngest or shortest?” James asked with a smirk while his eyes flickered between Winn and Lucy.

“Wait…” Maggie glanced sideways at Kara. “I thought you were the youngest?”

“Oldest actually,” Kara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m like… forty-eight? That sounds about right.” 

“Somewhere around there, yes.” Alex agreed. “Vasquez, you go first, you’re unlikely to start a war about it…”

“Aye, aye, Ma’am.” Vasquez saluted jokingly as she reached into the centre of the circle and gripped the empty bottle to spin it. The bottle spun a handful of times before it came to a stop pointed at James. “Hmm, Olsen, truth or dare?”

“I think I’ll start easy… truth.” James declared as he readied his glass. “The normal forfeit?”

“Yes, a shot of your chosen poison.” Alex said with a grin.

“Truth huh?” Vasquez hummed quietly. “All right, what’s the worst excuse you’ve ever used to get out of work?”

“Oh god,” James groaned, “I don’t even know… I’m pretty sure I once told my boss that I had the flu when I actually had the worst hangover of my life?”

“That’s pitiful!” Vasquez chuckled. “I kind of think you should take that shot because of how bad that was.”

James grinned and shrugged his shoulders before he threw back the shot of vodka and grimaced. “Fucking hate that stuff…” He muttered as he reached out to spin the bottle once more. 

The game continued on and on, with each member of the group steadily getting more and more intoxicated (and at least one dare involving wearing underwear on the outside), before it was once again James’s turn. “Nice,” the man grinned as he spun the bottle. Each pair of eyes in the circle watched as it slowed down and came to a stop in front of Kara, “ooh, this will be good… truth or dare Supergirl?”

“Um,” Kara hummed softly, the edges of her mind fuzzy from the alcohol, before she answered. “Truth!”

“Honesty is the best policy,” James said with a smirk, “so, honestly, who’s the best kisser in the room?”

Kara blinked in surprise—once, twice, and three times—as she licked her lips in thought. “It’s not Winn,” she said after a long moment, “sorry Winn.”

“Understandable.” Winn answered with a lift of his beer bottle and a shrug of his shoulders. “It wasn’t a very good kiss anyway.”

“Lucy was nice,” Kara mumbled, “very nice.”

“Ooh,” Maggie whistled, “getting it on with your boss? Lucky girl.”

“Not the best though.” Kara said slowly as her tongue flicked across her teeth in thought.

James straightened his spine as he waited for his name to come out of Kara’s mouth. After all, he was the only one in the room that had been in a relationship with Kara.

“Alex.” Kara declared with a sharp nod of her head. “She’s definitely the best.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise and Winn choked on his mouthful of beer.

“Alex?!” James asked, his voice tight and high in shock. 

“She does this thing… and it… mhm… yes, Alex is definitely the best.” Kara grinned brightly as she leaned sideways to press her mouth against Alex’s shocked, but responsive, mouth. The two women kissed for a long minute, their intoxicated tongue slip-sliding across one another, before Alex’s lungs burned and her heart throbbed loud enough for Kara’s Kryptonian senses to hear and pull back. “Definitely the best.” 

“This is so not the way I thought we’d tell them,” Alex chuckled as she dropped her head down onto Kara’s shoulder.

“Whoops.” Kara giggled. “He wanted me to be honest!”

“Yes, yes he did.” Alex hummed before she straightened her spine to look at the confounded expressions on the Superfriends’s faces. “Are we… Are you guys OK with this?”

“Of course, we are!” Winn exclaimed with a giant smile that stretched his lips upwards into an almost goofy expression. “I’m not sure I’ll remember this in the morning, but it is so OK with me. I mean… You’re happy, right? Both of you?”

“Very.” Kara replied with a jerky dip of her chin.

“Then,” Lucy smiled softly as she clambered to her knees to lean across the circle and wrap her arms around both Kara’s and Alex’s shoulders. “This is totally fine with me.”

“I already knew,” Vasquez said when the eyes of the circle turned to her. “You’re not the most discrete Supergirl… and there are finger impressions on your desk Alex.”

“Fuck,” Alex giggled softly, “whoops?”

“I’m the one that got this one,” Maggie nudged Alex’s hip, “to admit that she fancied Supergirl… before I even knew about Kara being Supergirl. So, I knew.” 

“James?” Kara’s eyes shifted to look at her ex-boyfriend. “Are you… Are you OK with it?”

“If she treats you right.” The man replied with a soft smile. “Then, how could I not be?”

“Thank you.” Kara grinned—and Alex swore the sun beamed out of her smile—before she floated over to wrap her arms around the man. “That means a lot to me.” 

“Of course,” James looped his arms loosely around Kara’s waist to squeeze back. “I’ve got your back Supergirl, any time. Now… are you ever going to take your turn?”


End file.
